Once upon a crime
by moonlight64
Summary: We're in the year 1869; Miss Teresa Lisbon is travelling by train, all alone. But who is this golden haired, blue eyes man? With his mysterious and charming character he had pulled her into his ban. When there is a big robbery, everybody except for Teresa and exactly this man was held hostage. Both together had a mission now; rescuing the others and catching the bandits. **JISBON**
1. Chapter 1

The bright morning sun was shining onto Miss Teresa Lisbon's face while she waited for the 12 o'clock train to arrive. She stood in a lonely corner of the train station, her brown leather bag next to her feet. The neatly decorated hat had the same emerald color as her simple silk dress. Even her eyes were shining in the very same color and her pale face was surrounded by dark brown hair.

It was the first time she got to travel that far all alone. Luckily she would meet her friend Grace in the train, who was on her way to her parents together with her fiancé Wayne Rigsby.

When the train finally arrived, Teresa sighed and quickly walked towards it. A young man wanted to help her with her bag while boarding the train, but she politely refused.

The man was slightly confused; only then Teresa realized that he just had wanted to put her bag into luggage wagon. She blushed and handed him the bag. Still a bit embarrassed, she walked through the wagons until she found her company.

" Hello, Teresa! " Smiled Grace happily and jumped up to give her friend a quick hug.

" Don't squeeze her to death, honey… " Said Wayne and stood up as well to welcome Teresa.

" Good morning, Miss Lisbon. Nice to meet you. "

She smiled. " Nice to meet you too, Mr. Rigsby. "

Then they all sat down again, Teresa on the opposite to the young couple, and the train started to move. After a few minutes of looking out of the window, Teresa turned to Grace and saw that she was sleeping; her head leaned against Wayne's shoulder. Watching this made her smile a little, but also sigh. How would she love to be with someone as well…

Wayne interrupted her thoughts. " Grace told so much about you! It seems like you have an interesting past! "

She nodded and whispered a sad "Yea". Her past was all but not interesting; rather painful and sad. Both her parents had died when she was just fourteen. After that a long time of living at the edge of dieing had followed. Nobody had cared about her or her three little brothers. One year later, a rich family had taken care of them, but actually all they did was giving them enough money to live like the upper classes. Things like love or affection never had been a part of it. So she just hoped that one day she would find a man who could make this up to her and pick up the pieces.

She shook her head to get rid of these gloomy thoughts and just went to look around in the train to distract her mind from brining up unfulfilled wishes, which probably always would stay nothing more than this.

There were plenty of people, some really young, some really old… Nothing unusual.

An Asian man who was reading a romance novel made her smile. He looked just like a… Whatever it was, it looked somehow funny. Probably it was just that his attitude didn't fit to the book he was reading.

Then there were other, boring people… Nobody was doing anything interesting. Back on her seat, she sighing closed her eyes and tried to sleep a little. But also sleep was too boring and soon she opened her eyes again. She got a little shock when she looked out of the window; the sun was already setting! Oh, well; obviously she had had her eyes closed a little longer than she thought. The train got slower and stopped at the next station. She leaned her head against the window and watched people walking around. Traveling alone was more boring than she had imagined. What was again the best way to pass boring time? Well, dreaming was a good option. So she closed her eyes and couldn't decide what to dream of. Yeah, a rose garden… A rose garden with a little lake. The sun was shining bright…

She felt the two ones in front of her standing up and opened her eyes.

" Oh, sorry, I didn't want to wake you up! " Said Grace.

" Oh, you didn't! I wasn't sleeping. " Answered Teresa friendly " Where are you two going? "

" We go to eat something. " Answered Grace. " Do you want to join us? "

" Yes, I'd love to! " She stood up and followed the two of them into another wagon.

' Why do they all look at me? ' She thought and nervously played with the silky fabric of her dress. They crossed the wagon and entered the next one. When Teresa turned around to look back at the people, she nearly ran into an attendant. Immediately she apologized, but he kept his grip on her arm. " Are you traveling alone? May I see your ticket, please? "

Slowly her arm hurt really much, but she just looked for her ticket shyly.

But she couldn't find it anywhere! ' Oh, no! ' She thought ' I must have forgotten it in our wagon! ' The attendant slowly got angry with her and just was about to pull her with him, when someone laid a hand on her shoulder.

" There you are, my dear! " The man said even before she could turn around. " What does this man want from you? "

Immediately the attendant let go of Teresa's arm. " Does this woman belong to you? "

Now she could turn around and look at the man; frozen she stood there and stared at him. Golden curls and blue eyes; he was really handsome! But what did he want from her? Maybe he thought she was someone else… The conversation went on.

" Of course she belongs to me. And I saw how you treated her. " The strange man said and shot the attendant a meaningful glare. " If you ever dare to bother her again, I will be sure to make your life a hell. "

The oh so great attendant was suddenly shy and maybe even a bit sorry. " Of course, Sir. " He excused nervously. " I-I'm s-sorry ma'am. " And he was gone.

Confused, Teresa looked at her savior, who took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

" It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lisbon. " He smiled at her and hurried away in the next moment, leaving Teresa stunned and speechless.

A few moments she stood there without moving, until Grace came to her. " Where have you been? Suddenly you were away… "

She jerked, now able to think again. " Uhm… I was here, an attendant wanted to see my ticket. "

" That's strange… Nobody asked us! " Wondered Grace.

" Maybe because I travel alone… " She said, still thoughtful. Who was this handsome man who had helped her? She couldn't get him out of her head; he had pulled her into his ban with just a simple smile. Absently she followed Grace to the next wagon and to a table.

" There you are! " Said Wayne and smiled. " Grace was all worried about you. "

Teresa nodded and stared at the table.

" What's up with you, my friend? " Grace seemed still worried.

" Oh… Nothing. " She answered. " It's just… A man helped me to get around the attendant, but I don't know who he is. He knew my name, but I'm sure that I never met him. "

Grace smiled. " Oh, that's sweet! What was he looking like? "

" He had golden curls and blue eyes. Somehow really good manners. " She said and blushed lightly. " He was quiet fascinating. "

" You know, you always meet twice a life. " Said Grace and smiled. " I'm sure you'll meet him again. "

Suddenly Teresa could think straight again and realized that she shouldn't be thinking about a strange man. Quickly she tried to get him out of her head, but it didn't work. Her thoughts always came back to him when she forced herself to think of something else. Sighing she gave up the fight and ordered a tea.

When they went back to their wagon, Teresa couldn't stop herself from searching for her savior in the wagons they went through. But of course he wasn't there; that would've been too easy. When she sat down and leant her head against the cool window again, she wondered why she actually wanted to find this guy. She had no idea. Slowly she got angry with herself. And angry with him. Why had he done this to her? She hated him for that, but after all it wasn't his fault. Sighing she closed her eyes and fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

When the sun was about to rise, she woke up to the train abruptly stopping. Then she heard gun shots. People were screaming and running around; even Grace and Wayne were gone. Surprised she looked around. Worried she wondered what was happening right now when suddenly she knew it; well, guessed it. This was a robbery! Probably there were bandits somewhere in the front part of the train. Everybody was running around panicking, men with guns were running around outside. Her heart began to race and she had no idea what to do now! She first decided to follow the other people, but suddenly everything got so crowded that she would've been squeezed to death if she wouldn't have changed her mind and decided to hide somewhere. A little bit scared she hurried through the now empty wagons and hid just in time behind a corner before two men with guns stormed into the wagon. " We have them where we want, Boss! " Said one of them.

" Then go and lock the doors… " Said the other one, slightly annoyed.

Obviously they had wanted the people to flee into the last two wagons so that they could lock them there! It made sense now to Teresa, but at the same time made her shiver in fear.

She had to be brave now, like always in her life, but now she had to be fast, smart and careful!

When the two guys were in another wagon, she went on walking, but suddenly was pulled aside. She felt like her heart stood still, the shock was everywhere in her body.

When she looked around she saw that she was outside of the train now; the sun was shining and around her was just endless nothing. Quickly she turned around and saw who had pulled her out. The golden haired man. Her heard still hammered in her chest, but now more because of him.

" Well, Miss Lisbon, I honestly didn't expect to meet you the second time under this circumstances. " He smiled lightly.

Teresa forced herself not to stand there like a speechless girl and asked. " May I asked who you are since you saved me twice? "

" My name is Patrick Jane. " He said sweetly.

' Beautiful name ' she thought, but immediately chased the thought out of her head.

" I'm Teresa Lisbon. " She said quickly.

" Teresa… " He breathed which made her shudder. " A beautiful name! "

" How did you know that my name was Lisbon? " She asked wondering.

" I just observed. " He smiled. " The couple you were traveling with; the man said Miss Lisbon to you. "

She blushed; that was a pretty easy solution for her number-one mystery.

" Sorry, I forgot to say thank you! " She excused.

" Wherefore are you thankful? "

" That you saved me. " Her voice was quiet. " You must think I'm stupid to get in trouble twice in less than ten hours. "

" No need to thank me; it was my pleasure to help you. And I think that you're a really smart, brave woman. "

Again she blushed, but calmed down quickly. " Thank you. So, what are we going to do about the bandits? "

He grinned and watched her eyes while she was thinking.

" Why are you grinning? " She asked confused.

" Because you said 'we' " His smiles still could hypnotize her. " So we're officially working together for this now? "

Teresa didn't know if he laughed about her or if it was a serious question. " Well, I can't do it on my own, I guess. And since you're the only person around I thought we could work together. "

" You could always ask one of the bandits to help you, you know… " He sighed, pulled up his eyebrows and stayed completely serious.

She felt like laughing and punching him for making her laugh in a serious situation at the same time. But she decided just to laugh. " Are you scared to work with a woman, Mr. Jane? " She teased, although she knew that it was not what was expected from a modern woman in the upper classes. But she felt like she could be herself with him. What was it about this guy, which made her trust him blindly?! She knew him not even a whole day!

" So we're a team now. " He said smiling. " And obviously you're the boss, Miss Lisbon. "

She had to smile at his expression; somehow cute and funny.

" Why are you doing this? " He asked when the walked along the train carefully.

" Why am I doing what? " She whispered back.

" Trying to stop the bandits. "

" Because I want to help the poor people who are locked and held hostage at the other end of the train. " She answered. " Why are you doing this? "

" Because I want to help a poor woman who would've to deal with these men all alone without me. Her name is Teresa, do you know her? "

Again she decided to smile. " Yea, I think I've heard of this reckless person. "

He chuckled. " Well, I'm feeling like rescuing some people, what about you? "

" If it's nothing more… Here we go. "

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this story so far... As you might have noticed, it's a bit different ;)_**

**_In the next chapter: _**

**_- Teresa and Patrick making up a plan how to outsmart the bandits_**

**_- some 'Jisbon action'_**

**_- Cho comes into the story_**

**_I really hope you'll stick with this story and leave me a review. This story really means a lot to me, so I'll always _****_update quickly! _**

**_Thanks :*_**


	2. Chapter 2

" Do you have a plan? " Asked Teresa while they walked around the train.

" Why would I have a plan? " He asked quietly.

" Because you seem like you always have a plan." She smiled.

" Well, to your great luck, Miss Lisbon, I do have a plan. " He grinned.

" Good. Because we really need one! "

" First we should look through the windows and check in which cars the Bandits are! " He suggested and looked up. " Although they're pretty high… "

" And how do we get up there? " She asked wondering.

He looked down to the ground " Well, I could lift you up so that you can look through the window… That wouldn't be very innocent. " His voice was more a murmur. " But I can't think of anything else, sorry. "

She quickly thought about it and decided that this didn't matter to her that much since she wasn't the kind of woman who followed social rules strictly anyway.

" Uhm, under this circumstances I think I could live with that. " She said quickly.

A bit insecure he put his arms around her and lifted her up. She was really light as a feather so he could easily lift her high enough. " What do you see? "

" This one is empty… " She said.

Carefully he let her down again and saw that her cheeks were lightly flushed.

" Sorry, this was a bad idea… " He apologized and took one step back.

" No! Don't say that; it was a good idea, it... uhm… I don't mind it. "

" Really? You know I can just think of another plan if you don't want it. " He said and looked right into her eyes which caused the goose bumps that were covering her skin.

" C'mon, we're partners now! " She smiled. " It's part of the work! "

He smiled back, actually for no reason, but her smiling made him smile as well.

They walked to the first window of the next car and again he held her up.

" What about this one? " He asked.

" Empty… " She sighed. " How many more do we have to check? "

" None! "

Teresa jerked when she heard the strange voice. Panicking she looked over her shoulder and lost her balance. Squeaking she fell and pulled Patrick with her. To her luck, Teresa landed on top of him and didn't hurt herself.

" What are you two doing here? " Asked a strange man, obviously one of the bandits, and pointed a gun at the two of them. Groaning they stood up and Patrick said " We just wanted to come back into the train…"

" Sure… " He said sarcastically and pointed them to walk in front of him.

Teresa was worried and angry at the same time, maybe even a little bit scared.

How naïve of them to forget the guard; somehow Mr. Jane had completely distracted her!

Again she couldn't be angry with him. After all he had caught her and it still wasn't his fault.

The strange man led them inside the train and to a small room. There another man was waiting " Hello, what do we have here! " He laughed and stroked about Teresa's hair. She was about to slap him, but he turned her arms onto her back and tied her hands and feet.

" Ouch! You shameless bastard! " She yelled, but the two bandits just laughed.

" Oh, sweety, be happy that we don't do worse things with you… "

Shocked she stared at them unable to move, which made them laugh even more.

Also Patrick looked at the two men in disgust, while they tied his hands and feet. How could they dare to even think about her in this way! She was much too good for their thoughts.

" Look, the doll is speechless! " Laughed one of the bandits and reached out to touch Teresa's face again, but Patrick was faster and pushed his arm away. " Don't touch her! "

" Ooh, Blondie speaks… " Laughed the man. " Who are you; her husband? "

" And who are you? A disgusting bandit who has no idea about how to treat a woman. "

Anger blinked in his eyes and the next moment the man punched Patrick into the face.

" Ouch! " He groaned and pressed his hand against his hurting eye. At least it didn't bleed.

Surprised Teresa jumped back; she hadn't expected something like that!

The other man pushed them further into the room. " You shouldn't have ever left the train. I think you would've had better chances to survive if you'd have stayed with the others. "

Then they left, locked the door behind them and left Teresa and Patrick sitting on the ground.

" I'm so sorry Miss Lisbon… " Said Patrick. " I wish I could've done anything. "

" You can call me Teresa. " She sighed. " And there's no need to be sorry! How's your eye? "

" The blood didn't reach my jaw yet, so that's good. " He laughed lightly.

" That's nothing to joke about, Mr. Jane! " She murmured while making some strange movements.

" When I'm allowed to call you Teresa, you can call me Patrick. " He said and watched her curiously. " What are you doing there? "

" Trying to get my hands free… " She said and kept trying.

" Please don't hurt yourself… " He said caring.

She smiled at his concern and held up the rope. " Already done. "

Surprised he looked at her. " How did you do that? "

" Well, it was pretty easy; my wrists are really small and so it just needed some twisting and pulling and I'm free. " She grinned at him and undid the rope on her feet.

" Looks like you've had some practice already… " He said quietly.

She nodded, but didn't say anything further. She wasn't sure if it wasn't too early for that; too early to tell him about her past. Quietly she undid the rope around his hands.

" Thank you! " He said and smiled. " At least we're free now! "

" There's still the locked door… " Teresa sighed and sat down again.

" Oh, that's no problem for me, I guess. " Said Patrick and stood up.

Now it was Teresa's turn to be surprised. " You know how to do that? "

" Yea, my dad taught me. " He said while working on the lock.

" Your dad taught you how to pick a lock? " She was surprised.

" Yea… I kind of had no mother and my dad was a really bad man. " He told her.

Honestly she was surprised that he was so open towards her.

" Do you have a family? " She asked.

He stopped working for a second and looked at her, how she sat there with wide green eyes, expecting, exited, wondering.

" There was a time where I had a family. A wife and a little daughter. " He explained, but his voice sounded different. She wasn't sure if she should keep asking, but he went on talking then. " You must know I was a really bad person at that time; I made money with fooling people. "

" What do you mean? " She was confused. Sighing he turned around and sat down directly in front of her. " This is not a nice story, Teresa. Are you sure you want to hear it? "

" Yea, of course! But only if you want to tell me… "

" About ten years ago, I worked as a con-man. I told people that I could talk to their dead family members; things like that. " His voice was quiet, but clear. " However, one day, after I got married and my child was born, I got too self-confident. I dared to make fun of a really dangerous person and had to pay for it. " He looked down at the ground.

Also Teresa kept quiet, but instead of the ground looked at him.

" He killed them. " Patrick whispered. " And I killed him. "

Quietly she laid her land on his, not even on purpose, but her heart had wanted her to.

" I'm so sorry Patrick… " She whispered as well. " If I just hadn't asked. "

" There's no need to be sorry… It was my fault and it always will be. " He said and captured her small hand in his. " I'm a bad person, Teresa. A terrible, terrible person! "

" You're not. You are a good person! " She said reassuring. " Maybe once you were different, but the Patrick Jane I learned to know is a good man and a good partner. "

He looked up at her and smiled. " Thank you for your support, but I'm not as great as you might think. "

" I can't complain yet. " She smiled. " And I'm sure I won't find a reason to change that. "

" I feel like I've know you forever. " He said suddenly.

" Yea, me too. I think that's a good sign. " She kept smiling.

" Okay, I'll continue with the lock then. " He stood up and turned to face the door.

She watched him some more time and then stood up as well.

" You know, usually I'm faster, but I don't have the right equipment here. " Said Patrick.

" I can't complain; I'm too stupid for it at all! " She smiled.

" Oh, I'm sure you're not. " He smiled as well. " Come here, I'll show you! "

Curiously she stepped next to him and watched how he did something with two wires.

" Look, you just push these two little things, you see them, with the wires down and then turn the whole thing around. " He explained. " It's really simple, you just need good wires. "

A few moments later they heard a click and the door opened a little bit.

" And it's open! " Said Patrick. Carefully he looked out of the door; no bandits in sight.

" Come, everything's okay outside. " He said.

They stepped out of the room, but Teresa stopped him from walking away.

" First we should make a plan, a better one. And therefore it would be better if we stayed in the room; nobody will find us since we should be there anyway! "

" You're the boss… " Smiled Patrick. " And good idea. "

So they went back into the room and sat down again.

" What time is it? " Asked Teresa.

" Uhm… " He pulled out a pocket watch. " Around 9 pm. "

" Really? Where has the time gone? "

" Honestly, my dear Teresa, I can't answer you this question. "

" Well, I think at night we can't do anything useful, so let's quickly think of a good plan and then get some rest. " She suggested. " So…? "

" What do you mean with 'so…? ' "

" Do you have a plan? "

" Uhm… Kind of. " He said and looked around in the room.

" And…? " She was exited. " What is it? "

" We have to get another passenger free. "

" How and why. "

" Because we will need this person somehow. I feel it. " He said shyly.

" Okay, who is it? "

" His name is Kimball Cho. I met him a few years ago and saw that he's also in this train. "

" Okay, so we'll try to get him out at first. " She said and waited for him to say something.

But he just sat opposite tot her and watched her. Finally he decided to say something.

" You know, you're really fascinating! " He smiled.

" What? Why?! "

" Because you trust me enough to get some person out there you don't even know, instead of your friend! " He smiled. " That's what I would call fascinating. "

She blushed lightly. " Well, it's the right thing to do. I can't just save my friends; the other people need to be rescued as well. "

" You've a good heart, Saint Teresa. " He smiled.

" So, how will we get Mr. Cho free? "

" I'll think of that while I sleep. " He said and stood up.

" Wait, where are you going? " She asked, suddenly a bit scared.

" Looking for a place to sleep. "

" Why don't you just stay here? " She asked as if it was the most normal thing. Actually it was.

" Well, I can't let you sleep in the same room as me, that would not be the gentlemanly thing to do... " He gave her a charming smile.

" But.. Uhm… I want you to stay here. Would that be ok? " She asked quickly before he could leave.

" I guess it would. Do you want me to stay? "

" Yes, please Patrick stay here with me. " She said as formal as she could.

" Anything you want… " He sat down again and took off his suit jacket.

Also Teresa took off her jacket and thought about using it as either a pillow or a cover.

" Here, you can have my jacket as well. " He gave it to her.

" Scary; can you read my mind? "  
" Actually not, but if I'd say yes, would that impress you? "

She smiled and hit him with her new gotten cover. " Yea, I think it would! "

Both grinned for a while and just watched each other.

" Good night Patrick. " She finally said as she laid down.

" Good night, Saint Teresa. "

* * *

**_For one chapter I need about ten hours! Isn't that incredible?! _**

**_Usually I'm faster, but this is difficult! HAHA_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it! _**


	3. Chapter 3

When Patrick woke up in the middle of the night, moonlight was shining through the window.

He looked at the sleeping woman next to him and smiled. She was laying directly in the moonlight which made her look incredibly fragile and also really beautiful.

Maybe she was on of these bandits as well, since she had stolen his heart already…

Her dark hair was tousled and when she turned in her sleep so that she faced him, a bit of it fell into her face. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he just couldn't resist.

Carefully he leaned closer and stroked the hair behind her ear. She smiled in her sleep and made him smile with that as well. Sighing he decided that he had watched her long enough and it was time to sleep again.

Teresa woke up to the sun rising and shining onto her face. She had slept really well, although she had had to sleep on the hard ground. When she turned around, Patrick was laying only inches away from her and she could feel his breath on her skin. The only people, who had ever slept that close to her, were her brothers many years ago when they had had night mares all night long. To her surprise she didn't feel uncomfortable with him close though. It was… Nice actually. It made her feel save for once in her life.

Several minutes later he woke up as well to find her sitting next to him.

" Good morning sleepy head! " She laughed.

" Good morning to you too, Teresa… " He sighed and sat up.

" Did you think of a good plan to get Mr. Cho out? "

" Well, I thought about it yesterday before sleeping. " He said " But it's kind of a risk. "

" And this whole thing is not? I don't mind a risk. "

" You're so brave… " He smiled. " I wish I would be brave as well. "

" I think you are! " She said completely serious. " What you did yesterday was really brave! "

" What did I do? " He wondered. He really didn't know what she meant.

She reached out and gently touched the slightly blue bone over his eye.

He jerked. " Oh, yea, I remember. "

She smiled and pulled her arm back, but he stopped her and kept her hand on his face.

" It makes the pain less… " He tried to find a neat reason but couldn't come up with anything better. But although his argument wasn't the best, she kept her hand resting on his face and gently stroked about the blue spot.

" Thank you for that by the way. " She blushed lightly. " And I'm sorry that you got hurt. "

" Meh, it's not that bad. " He said.

" Liar… " She said and looked him into the eyes. " I can see that it hurts you pretty much. "

" Well, usually people don't see through my lies. " He smiled shyly.

" Then don't lie to me! " She said.

" I would never lie to you, Teresa. " He placed both hands on her shoulders. " Believe me, I couldn't do that! "

She stared back at him and nodded lightly. " Okay… "

" So, back to our problem. " He said after a short moment. " We should kidnap one of them and then exchange him for Mr. Cho. "

" Are you serious? " She hissed. " How could we kidnap one of these men? "

" Well, we could look if there's a single person walking around; then surprising him, stealing his gun and then we will look what the situation is like. "

Teresa looked at him a bit surprised and scared. " Okay… Then we will do that. "

" We'll manage it! " He reassured her.

" Yea… " She smiled.

" But first… " He stood up. " We should eat something. " He helped her up and they carefully sneaked to the diner car.

" What does milady want to eat for breakfast? " Asked Patrick sweetly, almost teasing.

" That depends on what Mr. Jane is willing to serve me… " Teresa teased back to his surprise.

" Well, I have cake, cake and- oh wait- I also have cake! What would you like to have? " He smiled.

" The cake sounds good. And a tea please. "

" Okay, we better hurry up before we get caught again! " He grinned.

After a really quick breakfast, they went out of the train again. It was a nice, warm day outside and no one was in sight.

" So, we need to surprise one of them. " Said Patrick quietly. " How should we do that? "

" Uhm… Maybe one of us could distract him somehow and the other one could… Well, do something else. " She suggested insecure.

" I don't know what to do, do you? " He asked quietly.

" No, how could I? " She whispered back and looked around nervously.

" Then let's just do anything and see what comes out! " He smiled and quickly sneaked along the train.

" Wait! " She hissed but he just looked over his shoulder while running and grinned.

Sighing she ran after him and when they reached the edge of the train, they stopped.

" What are we doing here? " She asked out of breath.

" I have no idea, my dear Teresa, but I'm sure it will turn out well. Trust me! " He gave her a sweet smile. Under normal circumstances, she thought, she would have thought he was crazy.

But in this moment she just nodded and practically laid her life in a stranger's hand.

" Do you trust me? " He asked again.

" Yea… " She whispered. " Just make sure you know what you do. "

He smiled. " Wait here, ok? "

Once more she nodded and watched him disappear around the corner of the train.

After some minutes she started to feel uncomfortable and took a careful look around the corner. There were plenty of people! She took a deep breath; why did she have to be curious and crazy? Once more she looked around the corner, seeing that the man had caught Patrick.

Panicking she thought about what to do, but her mind was just a big mess.

Finally when she heard a gunshot, she ran around the corner. Both Patrick and the bandit were standing with the back to her, so she just grabbed the first thing which was lying around and banged it onto the bandit's head. Groaning he fell to the ground.

Immediately she took the gun out of his hand and then kneeled down next to Patrick who was lying on the ground.

" Is everything alright with you? " She asked worried and helped him sit up.

" Yes, I'm fine! " He said quietly.

" What were you up to? Did you want to get killed?! " She hugged him out of relieve.

He hugged her back. " I just didn't want to disappoint you; you looked so sad that I had no real plan… I didn't want to be the reason why you're sad. "

" You weren't at all! " She whispered. " Don't think that… And your new, improvised plan was good! But I could've helped you! "

" I wanted you to stay there… "

" For once I'm happy that I didn't obey… " She let him go. " What if he had shot you?! "

" He didn't; that's all that matters. " He gave her a weak smile and stood up.

After he had pulled her up to her feet as well, they looked at the unconscious bandit in front of their feet.

" And you said you have no idea what to do? " He smiled. " Well, if we would ask him I think he would tell something else. "

She smiled as well and nudged him with her shoulder.

" Do you know how to shoot? " He asked teasing.

She lifted her eyebrows and tried to hide a smirk.

" Okay, I take that as a yes. " He laughed and looked down. " You definitely are fascinating! "

She blushed lightly. " I just improvise, just like you. "

" Okay, let's go on with the plan. " He said.

" Which plan? " She wondered.

" My new plan. " He smiled. " This was the first and last time you saw me without a plan, because usually I always have a plan! "

She laughed at his funny expression, but knew that he was serious. " You even can say you've had a plan this time as well. After all I'm sure you had actually planned everything in detail. "

" Of course I had! " He said quickly. " And let's continue with it! "

" I'd appreciate it, if you could tell me what's going on in your mind though! " She said.

" Look down and you know. " Patrick said while the bandit was slowly waking up again.

" What should I do? " She asked nervously.

" Just aim the gun at him and act like you know exactly what's happening. "

" Can't you do that? " She asked a bit scared. " I don't know if I can do that! "

" I trust you… " He smiled " You'll do the right thing! "

The man sat up and groaned.

Teresa held the gun nearly against his head. " Stand up slowly and put your hands up. "

He did as he was told and smiled. " What an unexpected way to meet you again, sweety. "

She glared at him angrily. " Don't say a word. "

He kept quiet.

" Patrick, what…? " She turned around and he was gone. This man was terrible! Annoying and exhausting, but good hearted and incredibly sweet and caring. Well, this was Patrick Jane.

She concentrated on the bandit then again. " You- let's go and don't dare doing anything you'll regret later. "

She actually had no idea where to lead him, but she decided that it would be the best to just walk anywhere instead of standing around.

" Where's the rest of your team? " She asked.

" Why should I tell you? "

" Because you have no other choice! " She hissed and pressed the gun even more against the back of his head.

" Luggage car… " He said angrily.

" Thank you! "

They walked along the train some more time before the man said " You know that you're walking in the wrong direction, sweety, don't you? "

" Do you think I can't think on my own?! " She shot back at him, inwardly memorizing that the luggage car was at the other end. " And if you don't keep quiet now, believe me, I will shoot you right into your head! "

She had to come up with an idea quickly; what should she do with him?

In that moment Patrick came back with a rope. " Here, now we can tie his hands! "

When he stood close enough to her, she whispered into his ear " I'm glad that you're back… "

He smiled and tied the man's hands. Then he leaned over and this time it was his turn to whisper into her ear " I knew you'd do the right thing. "

" You call this the right thing? I have no idea what I'm doing! " She hissed.

" Okay, so we have to be quick now. We should go over the roof; then they can't stop us before we are there. "

Her eyes widened. " You sure about that? "

" Yes! Trust me! " He smiled. " Okay, let's do it this way: I climb up there, then this man and then you, ok? "

To their luck it wasn't difficult to get on the roof and so they walked to the luggage car and got into it through a hole. At that time, no bandits were there so they just could walk around in it.

" We have to be more professional; they will see through our bluff! " She whispered.

" They won't; at least this man is pretty scared of you… You can see it in his eyes! " Patrick smiled at Teresa's surprised expression.

" Okay, let's get this over! " She said and took a deep breath.

" Where are the others?! " She asked angrily and stood right in front of the man.

" I don't know… Uhm… I really don't know! " He said.

" Where are the others?! " She said much louder this time and pressed the gun against his head. " You bring us to your leader. "

Scared a little, the man walked in front of them and soon they stood in front of an ugly man.

" What is this about?! " He shouted.

" We have one of your 'friends'. " Said Patrick.

" Sshh! " Hissed Teresa. " If you dare doing something to one of us, I'll shoot him. "

" Haha, do you even know how to use a gun sweety? " Laughed the leader.

Not breaking the eye contact, she cocked the gun and pressed it harder against the first bandit's head.

" Okay, okay, no need to shoot anybody! " Said the leader, obviously surprised.

" You get him back when you give us one of the passengers. " She said.

" Anyone? "

" No; a man named Kimball Cho. " She said and looked into wondering faces. " Will you go and get him here now or should I first shoot him?! "

The leader nodded and two of the other bandits disappeared in another car.

After a short while they came back with an Asian man; the one she had seen before with the novel.

" So, here he is! Now give us our one back! " Said the leader.

" Ha, not that easy, sorry. " She said. " We will leave now and then let him go. "

" How do we know that you will do it? " He asked.

" I give you my word, that must be enough. " She said. " Now let's go everybody. "

And the four of them went away, out of the train, into the nothing. After a few minutes she said " Now go back to the others. "

As fast as he could, the bandit ran away from them. The second he was out of sight, Teresa dropped the gun, just let it fall onto the ground, and wrapped her arms around Patrick's neck.

" We really did it… " She whispered.

" You were awesome! " He laughed quietly into her ear and hugged her back. Somehow he was enjoying her hugs more than he probably should.

" Thanks…" She smiled back. " You weren't bad as well… "

After some more quiet minutes, they finally broke apart.

" What is going on here? Who are you? "Asked Mr. Cho.

" Well, we just decided that you're part of our team now. " Both Teresa and Patrick smiled at each other. " And 'we' is Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane; nice to meet you Mr. Cho. "

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

" May I ask why you two got me free at first? " Asked Mr. Cho dryly.

Teresa looked at Patrick and pulled her eyebrows up.

" Because we expected you to help us. " He answered sighing.

" Why should I do that? " Mr. Cho asked.

" Because we need your help… " Said Teresa and looked at him with begging eyes.

" Well, okay… " He said. " What do you want me to do? "

Teresa looked at Patrick questioning. He pulled up his shoulders which made her roll with his eyes. She sighed " Well, just stay with us until we have a plan. "

He looked first at Patrick, then at Teresa. " Okay. "

" What time is it? " She asked.

" Around nine. " Patrick answered.

" Well, then let's look for a save place for the night. " She suggested.

When they walked to a more rocky area, Me. Cho walked next to Patrick.

" Why do you let her decide? " He asked.

" Why not? " Patrick smiled.

Without a little emotion in his face, Mr. Cho walked faster and further away from them.

" What did he ask you? " Teresa asked quietly.

" Why I let you decide… " Patrick grinned.

" And? Why do you let me decide? "

" Well, because I'm pretty sure that you know what you do."

She blushed lightly. " Let's stay here for the night. "

The three of them sat down, Mr. Cho as far away as possible.

" Have you a plan yet? " She asked impatiently.

After some seconds of thinking, he said " Yes, I have one. "

" Do you want me to beg you to tell me or will you just tell me! "

" You don't need to know it yet. " He said nervously. " Trust me, I'm a good actor. "

" What? " She didn't understand a word. " I want to know it though! "

" I'll tell you tomorrow, ok? I'm really tired now. " He sighed and laid down, leaving her speechless. What was up to him?! She shook her head and laid down as well.

Though, she wondered why he acted so strange. What had he meant; 'I'm a good actor'?

" I'm freezing… " She pouted.

" You'll survive it… " He said emotionlessly.

Her heart broke a little at his coldness. Had she done something wrong? She hoped not…

Sad, she hugged her legs to her chest and tried to sleep a little.

When it was about to get brighter, she woke up again to a light shaking.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Patrick's face. He was carrying her…

" What is going on here? " She asked sleepily.

" Don't say anything; we're nearly at the train. Mr. Cho? " Patrick said, not even looking at her.

" Yes? " Mr. Cho walked next to Patrick now.

" Tie her hands! " He ordered.

" What?! " Teresa was completely awake now. While Mr. Cho obeyed and tied her hands, Teresa tried to get out of Patrick's arms. " Let me down now! "

With a mixture of sadness, disappointment and anger she kicked around, desperately tried to get down to the ground.

" I told you to stay quiet. " He hissed. " We need to get rid of you as quickly as possible. "

Gasping she stared at him. Now, her heart broke completely.

' Don't cry' she thought, 'just don't cry! '

They reached the train and Patrick walked in with her still fighting in his arms.

The bandits in there immediately pulled out their guns. " What are you doing here? "

" Cool down; This is part of the plan! " Said Patrick coldly.

Confused the bandits stared at him.

" Put those guns down or do you want me to tell your boss that you wanted to shoot your own people? We're in the same team, you idiots! "

They put back the guns and let him walk further into the car.

" I have here the remaining passenger; when we lock her, we have no problems any longer. "

" You belong to them?! " Teresa yelled. " Everything was just a big lie?! "

He nodded, still not looking at her.

Now she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. " I trusted you! " She screamed between sobs. " And you just wanted to catch me! "

Again he nodded.

" Why? " Her voice was not longer angry, but filled with sadness and pain.

" Believe me, as much as I disliked it, it was the only way. " He said icy.

" What do we do now with her? " Asked one of he bandits.

" I told you that we will put her to the others, so top talking to me. " He said annoyed.

" Please, Patrick… " She cried. " You don't have to do this… "

She felt his muscles tensing for a short moment, but then everything went back to normal.

Finally she gave up fighting at all and let her tears run down her cheeks; let the pain flow through her body. How could she have been so wrong…?

Soon they reached the locked car. One of the men opened the door and Patrick let Teresa in.

Without another word the door was closed behind her. When she turned around, hundreds of eyes were staring at her and everything was quiet.

Immediately she blushed and brushed her tears away.

" Teresa! " She suddenly heard Grace's voice and was hugged soon later.

" Hey, Grace… " She answered quietly.

" I was so worried! Where have you been? "

" Does that matter? I'm here now. "

" Had you anything to do with those things yesterday? The shot, the Asian man… "

Teresa nodded and thought about telling Grace about everything, but then decided against it.

Maybe later, when they would survive this…

" Has this anything to do with the blond man? " Asked Grace some time later.

A tear escaped Teresa's eye. " His name is Patrick Jane. " Her voice was barely a whisper.

" Don't say you…" Said Grace caring, but stopped in the middle.

Again, Teresa just nodded. She didn't want to talk about it; with nobody. She didn't even want to admit it to herself.

" What do this people want from us? " Asked Grace.

" I don't know… " Teresa whispered. " But they would be away again, if this was just a normal robbery. "

After she had clamed down a little, she looked out of the window. It was raining heavily; fitting to her feelings. Dark and lost.

She sat down in the darkest corner of the car and stared into the nothing.

Grace went back to Wayne and hugged him as well.

" Poor Teresa… " She sighed.

" Why? What's up with her? " He asked also worried.

" She's fallen in love, I think… "

" And what's bad about that? "

" It's not the fact… It's the man. Look what he's done to her. " She pointed with her head to the corner where Teresa was sitting with her forehead on top of her knees.

Wayne sighed. " You're right… Poor thing… "

" She really deserves a good man, after all these terrible things she's been through… " Grace said sadly. " I've never seen her in love at all… "

" Well, I wish her the best luck… " Wayne said and tried to reassure Grace a little.

" She looks all lost in her thoughts… " Grace said and decided that it probably was the best for her to give her some time.

Even after some time, Teresa still didn't notice anything if her surroundings. She was lost in her own world.

Never anybody had fooled her like this… Maybe it was because she had been blinded by love.

Because by now she was pretty sure that it was love what she felt.

She had never loved anybody in her entire life and now it just had happened to be love at the first sight. Unfortunately her heart had chosen the wrong person. What had she done wrong in her life to deserve this? Why couldn't she just have a normal life like ninety-nine per cent of the women in the world…?

Suddenly she remembered who she was and realized what she was doing there. She stood up straight, stroke about her dress, took a deep breath and walked over to Grace.

" We have to get out of this train; who knows what they will do with us after they finished their job. "

Surprised Grace looked at her. " Uhm… And how will we do that? "

Teresa had something in mind, but didn't want to tell them. It probably wouldn't work anyway, but she could try.

" Let me see what I can do. " She said and went to the door of the car.

She knocked against it. " Hello, is there someone outside? "

" Yes, what do you want? " She heard one of the bandits say.

" I want to talk to your boss. " She said and suddenly the door was opened a little bit.

" I'm here, so what is it? "

Teresa took a deep breath. " Will you let the others go, when… When I stay here and promise that you can do with me whatever you want? "

" I'll think about it… " Said the man on the other side of the door, just before it was closed again. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for something to happen.

Soon the door opened again. " Let's make a deal… "

She was shivering by now and scared.

" The team gets bored with all the waiting and we thought about, well, a little game. " Said once of the men.

Teresa hoped it wouldn't turn out too bad.

" For every piece of clothing you remove, we let three people go. "

Those men were sick, she thought, mean and disgusting pigs. How many people were there in the train…? About hundred…

" Ten people per piece. " She said.

" Ha, are you kidding, woman? " Laughed one of them. " Not more than four! "

" Seven… " She continued. Everybody in the car started wondering what she was doing at the door since they couldn't hear her.

" Five, that's the last offer! "

" Okay, five people… " She said and gulped. It still were too less, but the best she could probably get. At least some people would be able to get to the next town… Maybe they even would get help in time.

" You come with us… " Laughed one of the men and pulled her out of the door, which was locked behind her again.

" Where's she gone? " Asked Grace worried.

" Probably she's letting us down here… " Muttered some people.

" She is not! " Said Grace angrily… She just hoped that everything would be alright.

Teresa followed the men to another car. Nearly everybody was there, except for Mr. Cho and Patrick.

" So, sweety, it's time! " They laughed and Teresa watched them in disgust.

Every eyes were on her when she started putting off her shoes, socks, jacket and overskirt.

She kept her eyes closed all the time, so she didn't have to see their faces.

After some minutes, just her corset and petticoat were left.

" So sweety, that would be… " One of the men said, " thirty five people! Wow, I'm impressed. "

She opened her eyes to see many grinning faces. " Let them go now! "

" Well… " He grinned. " It's not that easy. "

" We have a deal… " She hissed.

" But, sweety, we are not the kind of men who do what they promised. " They all broke out into laugher.

Anger now taking the upper hand over fear, she slapped him as hard as she could.

Without a second of thinking, the bandit slapped her back so rough that she fell to the ground and a small trail of blood ran down her petit face.

" Damn, she's dangerous! " He shouted and pulled her up to her feet again, leaving bruises on her arms.

" Fine, you little devil, we'll let them go! " He murmured and went away.

One of the other men held her arms behind her back and pushed her towards the entrance where they waited until the first passengers walked towards it from other direction.

They all looked at her in shock when they passed her and the men standing next to the entrance. When Grace walked past her, Teresa could see a tear escaping her friend's eye.

Also Wayne looked pretty horrified at her sight.

At least these two were getting out, she thought and gave them a 'Don't worry; I'm ok'-smile.

She had counted the people; nearly forty! Obviously these men weren't the best in counting.

Then she was brought back into the car and the door was locked.

The remaining people looked at her; some impressed, some angry, some scared.

She looked at herself in one of the windows; and had to say she looked pretty miserable.

Sighing she slid her back down the wall and closed her eyes.

But then she felt someone sitting down next to her. When she opened her eyes she saw that it was a young woman.

" You're Teresa Lisbon, right? " She asked.

" Uhm, yes, may I ask who you are? " Teresa asked politely, although she really wasn't in the mood for formalities.

" My name is Amer. I don't want to waste your time, I just wanted to say thank you. What you did was the bravest and nicest thing I've ever seen; my sister and her little laughter got out of the train. Thank you for that. " Then she stood up and disappeared in the crowd of waiting people.

Teresa laid her head onto her knees again and tried to get all this into her mind. Also she was freezing pretty much with just these few clothes on. Walking barefoot wasn't that great as well.

She just let her thoughts drift away then. Maybe she fell asleep, maybe not. Honestly she didn't care. Suddenly the door was opened and Teresa jumped up. Everybody else in the car was sleeping and the moon was shining again.

" Hey, Teresa… " Patrick said quietly.

Her heart immediately arched again; she felt every broken piece.

Quietly they stood there, just staring at each other. His golden curls were sparkling in the moonlight and his cheeks were glimmering. Was he… crying?

She tried to stay calm and act like a grown up. " What are _you _doing here? "

" What do you think I'm doing; rescuing you of course! " He whispered. " Wake the others! "

Confused she obeyed and some minutes later everybody was awake.

" So, we must be very quiet now! " Patrick said. " Just follow me, ok? "

And so a long line of people sneaked out into the night. It took a bit, but soon everybody was standing outside.

" Cho, you bring them away. " Said Patrick and Mr. Cho nodded.

" Would you follow me please… " He said to the people and they all walked away, quickly.

Also Teresa walked after them, but Patrick stopped her.

" Wait… " He said sadly. " We need to talk. "

" I don't want to talk to you. " She said icy and walked after the others.

He was faster and jumped in front of her. " Teresa, please! "

" I don't want to hear a word. "

" Look, I… "

" What; you're sorry? Have you any idea what you have done to me?! " She hissed.

He looked into her eyes. " It broke my heart to do this… "

" Oh, and mine not?! "

" Believe me, I didn't want to hurt you. "

" You did… " Her anger turned into deep sadness and tears started running down her face again. " You broke my heart into million pieces. "

Now also his tears started escaping. " I promise I will make it up to you if you just let me. "

She didn't know what to say, so she just slapped him into the face. Not hard, but so much it probably hurt a bit.

" I deserved that… " He said. " But I don't deserve you. "

Her bottom lip shivered as she stared at him again. " Why? "

" Why didn't I tell you or why did I put up this act? "

" Both. "

" I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep you save. And I did it for the same reason. They would have caught us sooner rather than later if we wouldn't have acted quickly. I couldn't let anything happen to you. But I failed obviously. " He whispered.

Slowly she began to understand. " You did it for me? "

He nodded. " But you got hurt and believe me, I could kill myself for that. "

Her heart began to beat again and the pieced slowly grew together. " It's not your fault; look, I made a deal with them and they let about forty people go! "

He hugged her, carefully not to make her feel uncomfortable, but she pulled him closer.

Sobbing quietly, he laid his head on top of hers. " I'm so sorry… "

" Don't be sorry; your plan was brilliant. And for that I'll accept a temporary broken heart. "

" Believe me, I had no other choice. "

" I know… " She whispered. " It's okay… "

" It's not okay; I can't put in words how sorry I am for what happened to you. I hadn't planned it; you're the most unpredictable person ever. "

That made her chuckle a little. " Now it's your turn to believe me; I've been through things which were so much worse than this. I'm perfectly fine now that everything turned out to be as it is. "

He let go for a moment to place his jacket around her shoulders, then he pulled her back against his chest. " Are you sure? "

" Yes, I couldn't be more. " She smiled. " I'm glad to have you back. "

" _I'm_ glad to have you _back_… "

Now she pulled back and looked him into the eyes. " You know, this all had on more good thing about it. "

" Which? " He asked confused.

" I realized just how much I love you. " She smiled lightly. " I know you probably don't feel the same, but I wanted to tell you though. "

She got her answer about one second later when his gently lips met hers for a sweet first kiss.

Although it was the first kiss she has ever had, she was pretty sure that there would hardly be anything to top this amazing feeling she had in this moment. Liquid fire was running through her veins and the world around them slowly washed away.

After some moments of shared love, they broke apart.

" Dear Teresa Lisbon, would you do me the favor and become my wife? " He asked, completely serious with a love in his eyes, which wouldn't be deeper.

" I'd love to… " She whispered in a smile and a final tear escaped her eyes.

" Don't cry…! " He smiled.

" I can assure you it's a happy tear. " She laughed now even. " This is just so unexpected and fast… "

" Do you need some more time? " He asked caring.

" Oh, I don't need time to know that I love you. "

" You know, I can't be any happier. " He smiled.

" Me neither… " Her smile was shy, yet cute.

After some time of silent enjoying, she suddenly asked. " This might be completely out of place now, but what about the bandits? "

" They're locked in their car. It's not longer our business; there are other people to care about this now. "

" Then..? "

" Oh, where did you want to go by train by the way? " Asked Patrick.

" I don't know. I wanted to find the place I belong to, and I found it. I belong to you. "

He took her hand. " C'mon, let's go home. "

Hand in hand they walked into a new life, together forever.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_... WITH THE WEDDING!_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


	5. epilogue

_**One month later…**_

Shivering, Teresa stood in front of the little church in the middle of a forest.

" Take a deep breath; in and out. " Said her oldest brother and laid his arm around her shoulder. " Everything will be alright… "

She smiled and closed her eyes. The warm sun was shining onto her face and let the soft white fabric of her dress sparkle.

" Can you believe this? " She asked sighing. " It's like my very own happy ending! "

" Nah, I always knew you were a romantic… " Her brother teased. " I'm happy for you. C'mon, or you will miss your own wedding! "

Smiling she took his arm and they walked down the aisle. At the other end, Patrick was standing, his head to the front. The temptation to look at her was nearly too big…

When they stood next to him, her brother kissed her cheek and gave her hand over to Patrick.

The ceremony started with both of them grinning, and ended just the same way.

Just one thing was different; both wore a beautiful golden ring.

Hand in hand they walked out of the church, into the bright sunlight, followed by the few people who were invited. To Teresa's surprise, there was a carriage in front of the church.

" What is this supposed to mean? " She asked.

" The carriage will bring us away for our honeymoon, my dear wife. " He smiled brightly.

" Isn't this incredible expensive, I mean, the dress, the ring, the whole thing…? " She wondered a bit shyly.

" Believe me, the last thing I care about is money… " He gave her a quick kiss.

" Where will we go? " She asked all exited, while he helped her into the carriage.

" You will see… " He grinned.

They waved for the goodbye already, as Teresa suddenly realized that she still had her bouquet. Turning around, she threw it over her head her head.

She heard some laugher and saw Grace smiling brightly with the bright shining flowers in her hand. " Have a good time! " She shouted as the carriage was nearly out of sight.

Sighing Teresa leaned back, her head on his shoulder, and enjoyed the sounds of nature.

He laid his arm around her and his head on hers. " You know, I never thought I'd marry again after, well, you know… "

" And what made you decide differently? "

" You of course! " He laughed. " You made me realize that they would've wanted me to move on and be happy again. "

" How did you know that I was the right person for that? "

" Well, what fits better to the devil than an angel? " He chuckled.

Sighing she closed her eyes. " Do you still not want to tell me where were going? "

" Nope… It would ruin the surprise! "

With that she gave up and let him keep his secret.

When the sun was setting, he woke her up from her nap.

" We're nearly there, Reese. " She opened her eyes and yawned when she heard his quiet voice.

" Hhmm? "

He smiled and put a blindfold around her head.

" What are you doing? " She asked smiling.

" I want you to see the place only when we're there… " He laughed.

" Okay… "

Some minutes later, the carriage stopped and Patrick picked her up.

" In the future I'll make you eat more; you're too fragile! " He said as he let her down again. The ground she was standing on was soft; nearly as… sand. He took off her the blindfold and she saw the sun go down into the dark blue ocean.

" Wow… "She sighed. " I've never been to the sea before. "

" Well, I thought it was time then… " He smiled and kissed her sweetly.

" You can't imagine how happy I am… " She said as they broke apart.

" Oh, I'm sure I can. "

" My life is a dream… " She whispered and hugged him.

" The nightmare kind of dream? "

She playfully pushed him into the side. " You're silly. "

" Oh, I love your sarcasm… "

" How do you know it was sarcasm…? " She teased.

" Well, since I'm the greatest husband ever… " He grinned.

" You definitely are silly! " She laughed

" I love you… " He went kissed her again.

" I love you too, _greatest husband ever… "_


End file.
